


Anchor

by malums



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 10:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malums/pseuds/malums
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why? Isaac can we please talk about this?!" Scott pleaded, walking over and grabbing Isaac's arm right before he was about to walk out the door.</p><p>"What is there to talk about Scott?! Hmm?!" He turned around and yelled, Scott flinched because this wasn't the kind of reaction he was trying to get out of Isaac. He was trying to calm him down, not get him all worked up and angry. "Talk about how you became my anchor?! How hopelessly in love I am with you!? But you're too fucking blind to see it because of Allison! I'm just done with you, I don't want you to be my anchor! I don't want to have to think about you on a full moon to keep myself human because it hurts so fucking much to know that someone you love and care about so much doesn't feel the same about you," Isaac had started crying again. "but you just ... you just keep fucking falling even though you know you're just going to get hurt in the end. I don't want to love you Scott, I wish I didn't ..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anchor

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this prompt on tumblr: "its Isaacs first night sleeping at Scotts & Scott hears him mumbling things. When Scott pays attention he realizes that Isaac is repeating a convo he had with Derek about Scott being his anchor."
> 
> Okay it's my first fic ever so idk if it's good or bad but, enjoy. xx

"Isaac, you know you can have my bed tonight if you want, I really don't mind sleeping on the floor." Scott said for the second time since his mom said that it was okay for Isaac to stay over, since he didn't really have anywhere else to go. He watched as Isaac tried (struggled) making a bed on his floor with blankets, pillows and sheets.

"No, Scott I'm fine." Isaac said sounding exasperated; he wasn't used to having this much kindness thrown at him and it was sort of overwhelming. "I've already caused enough trouble by showing up uninvited. I'm perfectly fine." Isaac said the last part awkwardly because he and Scott both know that he is no where near fine. Getting kicked out by your alpha without a proper explanation or a valid reason and being forced out into the pouring rain alone until you're forced to go to the person you're desperately in love with and ask to stay the night and feeling really awkward and unwanted about it; yeah, this is not what the feeling "fine" looks or sounds like. At all.

"You are so stubborn, and you're definitely not causing any trouble." Scott laughed and assured Isaac.

"I'm wearing your clothes because mine are being washed by your mother, I'm using every blanket, sheet and pillow in your house besides you and your moms and you're insisting I sleep in your bed. Yeah Scott, I'm not causing trouble at all." Isaac explained sarcastically, making Scott feel embarrassed even though he really shouldn't have. He should have been more annoyed actually. Isaac pulled the sheet over his bed of pillows. 

"Oh my god, shut up okay." Scott laughed, covering his face as Isaac plopped down onto his now made and VERY uncomfortable bed. "And I've just finished making my bed so it would just be a waste of hard work if I didn't sleep in it." He finished. "Whatever you say." Scott smirked, then slid into his twin bed. "Goodnight Isaac." Scott said softly as a small smile brought itself to his face, shining his cute dimples. Isaac's heart had skipped a beat when he said that to Isaac and he just thought that it was the cutest thing ever. "Oh and my mom said you can stay as long as you want. We'll try to get the guest room fixed and cleaned up for you by tomorrow." Scott added.

"By 'we' you mean your mom don't you?" Isaac said looking up at Scott from the ground. Scott nodded slowly, they both laughed.

The first one to fall asleep was Isaac. Scott didn't blame him because it had been a really long and harsh day for him. First the twins, the closet incident with Allison and right now. Today just really didn't agree with Isaac and Scott really felt bad for him. Scott started dazing off, almost asleep until he heard Isaac mumbling in his sleep. 

"I-I ... I need to talk to you about something." Isaac said, fully asleep.

Scott focused his hearing because Isaac was talking in a very low tone that came out really quiet. Scott would be lying if he said that his voice right now didn't sound sexy.

"No Derek ... Well.. i-it isn't all about Scott. I was ... I just wanted to know if it's possible to change your anchor." Isaac said nervously, Scott watched him and he even made the facial expressions.

'Sleep talking? I didn't know he slept talked.' Scott thought to himself.

"No, no- I ... I meant can it just change without you even realizing?" Isaac asked concerned and a little scared. "So the only way it can possibly change is if someone does something to impact my life or am I thinking about this all wrong?" Isaac sounded scared than ever.

Scott sat up fully awake and confused. 'Is this a dream?' He thought.

"Yeah .. I think Scott's my anchor." Isaac sighed, seeming like a 1000 pound weight was just lifted off of his shoulders. "Because I don't think about my dad when the full moon is up anymore, just Scott come up into my mind and I just feel relaxed and normal."

Scott's whole body went numb. 'I'm his anchor?' Scott thought, trying to wrap his head around it. 'I'm his anchor.' He smiled, his heart pounding and butterflies starting up in his stomach.

"No, no ... He's just my anchor no-nothing else." Isaac nervously laughed as his cheeks turned a soft pink.

'Is he actually blushing?' Scott smiled.

Isaac stopped talking after that, the only sounds that came out of him were snores. Scott laid in his bed for hours (What was actually minutes) thinking and thinking about it. He meant so much to someone that he makes them feel human and actually act human while under the full moon. After that, Scott started realizing how much Isaac meant to him. Every time they would have to fight someone like Gerard, the kanima or the alpha pack or even the hunters he felt like he needed to protect Isaac and keep him safe; Scott wouldn't know what to do if something ever happened to Isaac. He meant so much to Isaac and Isaac meant so much to him. Perfect.

"You guys don't have to go to school if you guys don't want too." Melissa said grabbing her wrapped up lunch from the refrigerator and closing it. 

"Really?" Scott asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, it's been a long night for Isaac and maybe he just needs a little break to calm down. I only want you to stay with him because-" Scott interrupted his mother.

"Because you don't trust him." Scott finished but his mother gave him a look like 'are you crazy?'

"Because he'll leave. I know he has no where to go and I want him to be safe, he can't just go wandering around when there's things like Jackson running around." She finished.

"Jackson's gone." He looked over to his mom, who had been walking towards the front door.

"Whatever. Or those alpha people you guys are after or something." She said normally.

Scott turned completely towards his mom, holding tightly onto the counter. "How did you know about that? Did one of them come to the hospital and talk to you? Mom, I-"

"Geez, get a hold of yourself. You and Stiles always think you talk quiet but it's pretty much like you are both yelling when you guys talk. I just overheard, no one came to me or talked to me Scott. And besides, I'm a grown women I can take care of myself." She finished, assuring her son that she was in no danger whatsoever. "I'm actually really good with a bat." She smirked.

"Yeah, me and Stiles have noticed." Scott laughed remembering the moment when Stiles came stumbling into his room through the window; some of the normal times. One of Scott's favorites. "Okay, I'll ask Isaac when he comes down if he wants to stay." Scott's mom smiled and closed the door behind her as she walked out and Scott waved at her. When he heard her tires going down the road, getting farther and farther away from the house he let out a loud sigh. He only got and hour of sleep and his eyes had soft black (grey-ish purple actually) rings around his eyes. The whole night all he did was think about Isaac. Last night when Isaac came into his room, he didn't think of Isaac as anything than just a friend but during that night and those hours thinking about it, he realized his feelings for Isaac were stronger thank 'just friends'. He liked Isaac and maybe he even loved him but he wasn't too sure about that because the way he felt with Isaac was so different. The way he felt about Isaac was not the way he felt when he was with Allison; Allison made him feel warm and fuzzy inside, like he was walking through a beautiful park in summer, stuff like sunshine and birds everywhere. As cheesy as it sounds that's how it felt with her, but with Isaac it was rationally different. He felt like the air in his body had just been sucked out of him, his stomach was filled with butterflies and his heart ached, but a really really REALLY good ache. He felt like he was skydiving, drifting through the air so fast that he couldn't breathe.  
Scott was falling for Isaac. Fast and hard (as weird as it sounds).

By the time Isaac awoke, it was already 10:30 and they missed first period and Scott was getting texts and calls from Stiles already but Scott ignored them. 'Well I guess Isaac didn't want to go.' He thought. Isaac descended the stairs, wearing Scott's plaid pajamas and a black t-shirt. 'Wow he looks good.' Scott thought as he fought back a lip bite.

"Uh, where's the laundry room?" Isaac asked, his voice deep with sleep and rubbing his eyes; it sent shivers down Scott's spine.

"Downstairs, I'll take you." Scott got up, Isaac was about to insist he go down alone but it really wouldn't matter because this was actually Scott's house.

Scott led the way, the wooden stairs cold and solid and a few stray socks lay among them; most probably Scott's. The washer and dryer sat in the right corner the freezer standing right beside them. Isaac immediately became uncomfortable and Scott sensed it instantly.

"Your clothes are in the dryer, you wanna change down here or upstairs?" Scott asked.

"Um down here is fine thank you." Isaac said, his voice three pitches higher. He's wide awake now.

Isaac stared at Scott, Scott melted but obviously didn't actually show it physically but he knew that Isaac could feel his heartbeat quicken. It took Scott a minute to realize that Isaac was staring at him awkwardly, waiting for him to leave so he could change. Scott's cheeks turned red.

"Oh sorry, I'll uh go upstairs."

"Yeah that would be appreciated." Isaac finished raising his eyebrows and smirking.

Scott walked across the separated color piles of clothes his mom had organized and started up the stairs, but not before he glanced back down near the top to see Isaac shirtless. Scott walked the rest of the way up, biting his lip. 

It took Isaac only a matter of seconds to get his normal clothes on and come back up the stairs to find Scott sitting on the kitchen island, eating a small bowl of cereal with another bowl beside him.

"I poured you corn flakes, I hope that's okay."

Isaac smiled at how sympathetic Scott was. "Corn flakes are fine." He chuckled and picked up the bowl, grabbing the milk and pouring it in the bowl. They both ate, and awkward silence beginning between them but as soon as Scott felt it he knew he had to break it

"So," Scott started, still chewing his food, "I never knew you talked in your sleep." He said normally, swallowing his food.  
He felt a pang in Isaac's chest, his heart jumped and he could almost feel the heat of embarrassment coming off of Isaac's body.

"I- uh... um, what did you hear?" Isaac asked nervously and softly placing his bowl down.

"Just something about an anchor, nothing else." Scott said normally, waving his hand in the air as if he was just brushing it off as something non-important. Isaac's heartbeat was still really fast and if Scott didn't know better he would've thought that Isaac was a bit scared. "And just a little something about ... me." He finished quickly.

Isaac's face fell into his palms in horror. Scott knew, he knew that he was Isaac's anchor and Isaac wasn't ready to share that with him yet. Isaac knew he shouldn't of came here, he knew he should've just waiting it outside of Derek's loft; He knew coming here would bring the worst kinds of feelings.

"Oh my god," He mumbled in horror. "No, no no ... this isn't happening." Isaac whispered to himself, tears slipping out of his eyes and onto his hands.

"What. Hey, hey, hey. Isaac it's okay." Scott had jumped of off the island and placed his hand on Isaac's back. "Isaac, look at me." Scott said, but Isaac pushed him back; a little too forcefully.

"I can't." His voice cracked, "Oh my god I'm so stupid ... " Scott tried to go towards Isaac but he let out a low growl basically telling Scott not to come near him so Scott backed up a little bit.

"Isaac, it's okay!" Scott exclaimed, trying to reason with Isaac and let him know that this wasn't a big deal, but it was. This was a huge deal.

"No it's not!" Isaac stood up staring at Scott, his whole face red and his eyes gold. "You heard me talk about how you're my anchor- I just ... I-I ... I can't do this right now." When Isaac finished, his eyes went back to simple regular blue that Scott had been admiring since he had woken up this morning. Isaac pushed past Scott quickly and made a B-line towards the front door.

"Where are you going?" Scott asked, sort of stunned.

"I don't know," He took a deep breath in. "Just anywhere but here." Isaac huffed out.

"Why? Isaac can we please talk about this?!" Scott pleaded, walking over and grabbing Isaac's arm right before he was about to walk out the door.

"What is there to talk about Scott?! Hmm?!" He turned around and yelled, Scott flinched because this wasn't the kind of reaction he was trying to get out of Isaac. He was trying to calm him down, not get him all worked up and angry. "Talk about how you became my anchor?! How hopelessly in love I am with you!? But you're too fucking blind to see it because of Allison! I'm just done with you, I don't want you to be my anchor! I don't want to have to think about you on a full moon to keep myself human because it hurts so fucking much to know that someone you love and care about so much doesn't feel the same about you," Isaac had started crying again. "but you just ... you just keep fucking falling even though you know you're just going to get hurt in the end. I don't want to love you Scott, I wish I didn't ..." When Isaac finished, he was full on sobbing.

"Isaac I-" Scott started

"Please don't say anything. Just, don't. " Isaac said, his voice cold as stone but tears still rolled down his cheeks. He was falling apart right before Scott's eyes. "I'm leaving now." Isaac ripped his arm forcefully out of Scott's grip, slammed the front door and like that, he was gone.

Scott was too stunned to move, well to hurt to move actually. He did care for Isaac and he cursed himself out for being so blind and stupid. He was too caught up with trying to get Allison back he forgot everything around him, he forgot the glances Isaac gave him in class, the lingering touches, and Isaac's panic state whenever Scott got hurt or was going to end up hurt. He missed out on all those moments with Isaac because of a naïve girl that wanted to be chased.

"What have I done." Scott fell to his knees and he started crying himself.

 

It had been days since Isaac had left. Scott had tried to go after him but he was so out of his head and just completely lost and clueless about everything that had happened and by everything that Isaac said. So many mixed emotions flew through his head and he just lost Isaac's scent completely. When Melissa came home, she wasn't surprised. She knew that he was going to try and leave but she thought that Scott had enough authority to convince him to stay but she was completely wrong. Scott didn't tell his mom what happened or why he left, he just told her that he left and he really didn't want to talk about it and she knew something had happened between them, even his mom noticed.  
Scott went to school, Isaac wasn't there. He went to Derek's, he wasn't there. Scott had even went to Derek's old house and walked through the woods calling out Isaac's name like he was a lost dog. He had given up at that point.

 

"Give him space. I would obviously be fricken embarrassed if my friend found out I was in love with him." Stiles reassured Scott, but all he got from that was a glare.

"Stiles, I can't. He literally just let everything out and left, I can't let something like that go." Scott said, annoyed with Stiles by this point.

Stiles rolled his eyes and spun around a few times on Scott's desk chair then slowly stopped to face Scott again, who was sitting on his bed.

"You really should have noticed sooner and not just through him friggin' talking in his sleep, then none of this would have happened. I mean for christ sakes, even I noticed. Me, Stiles out of all freaking people."

"Well if you new, why the hell wouldn't you tell me?" Scott raised his voice, it didn't intimidate Stile one bit. Stiles opened his mouth to say why he didn't but closed it right away, he really couldn't tell Scott why. "You aren't making any of this better for me Stiles." Scott stared at Stiles with no expression on his face at all.

"I know, it's just ..." Stiles couldn't form words together properly that wouldn't offend Scott. "Isaac, sort of told me that uh ... he was a bit fond of you, in some ways if you uh, wanna put it that way? I guess ..?" Stiles said cautiously, all that did was fuel anger all around Scott's body.

He wanted to get up and scream at Stiles but that wouldn't do any good, so they both sat quiet. Stiles thought about places where Isaac could have went and Scott just laid there on his bed just thinking about Isaac in general and calming himself down.

"I've got it!" Stiles stood up. "Why didn't I think of this earlier? My god." Stiles laughed at himself.

"What?" Scott asked, slightly annoyed being pulled out of his trance about Isaac.

"Where do you think Isaac would go? He would probably go somewhere so obvious that no one would bother to look there because they knew or at least thought that he wouldn't be there." He smiled, so proud of himself for figuring it out.

"His own house." Scott sat up hopeful and happy. "I'm gonna go get him, you stay here and ... I don't know Stiles just do what you do." Scott laughed. Even after years and years of being friends with Stiles he still hasn't figured out anything about him. They're best friends but he still seems as strange as he was since the day they had met.

Scott didn't bother using the front door since he already had his shoes on, he just jumped out his window and started running. He ran right until he got to Isaac's house. The house still had the yellow "caution" tape around it, some of it still intact, most of it ripped down. The door was closed but Scott could hear and almost feel Isaac's heartbeat from outside of the house. Scott had let himself in, following the sound of Isaac's heartbeat. Isaac was annoyed that they had found him, he just wanted to be left alone just so he could think for a while. He only had a few days alone and that was not enough for him to think about his feelings for Scott or think about anything for that matter. Things were so complicated in his life, so many things had happened to him in such a short amount of time, it just brought Isaac to tears. So overwhelmed and crowded, he just hoped that Scott would turn around and leave. But obviously those are not Scott's intentions, he need to see Isaac.

The scent of Isaac led downstairs and he followed it, just to find Isaac sitting in front of the freezer, his legs tucked in front of him and his head resting against the wall.

"What do you want Scott?" He looked fed up and exhausted, Scott wondered if even slept these past few days or even moved for that matter.

"I really need to talk to you." Scott said walking closer to him.

"Scott, I really don't want to hear it. I know you care about me and I know you want to look out for me, I just really don't want you too okay? I know what you're going to say." Isaac said as if he knew exactly what Scott was  
going to say, but it wasn't any of that at all.

"No Isaac, that's not what I came to talk to you about." Scott sat right in front of Isaac. "I want to talk about the anchor thing."

"This is what I was trying to avoid." Isaac rubbed his face and covered his eyes for a few seconds, he didn't have the courage to look at Scott right now.

"You know that we would need to talk about it sooner or later Isaac." Scott tried to look at Isaac but he wouldn't look back, so Scott just gave up on that part. "I'm actually honored that I'm your anchor. It makes me really happy that I mean something to you because Isaac, you mean so much to me you have absolutely no idea." Scott swallowed the lump that had starting forming in his throat, Isaac's facial expression was just completely lost. He didn't know what to say because he never thought he would hear something like this from Scott like ... Ever. "These past couple of days have been horrible. I didn't know what to do when you left, I tried looking for you but you just sped off and I was so lost about everything I just lost your scent and I've just been so worried. I looked for you at school and I actually went into the woods looking for you." Scott chuckled at the last part, as did Isaac. 

"Aside from all that, I just really need you to know that I do love and care about you." Scott smiled, hoping to win over Isaac. 

"Yeah, but the 'love' you are talking about is brotherly love and ... I actually love you which is actually really hard to deal with when I'm around you and really awkward because you don't feel the same way." Isaac sighed, looking down again feeling like he was going to cry again. 'The things Scott McCall does to me.' Isaac thought.

"Hey," Scott leaned over Isaac and lifted up his chin so they could finally make eye contact. "Who said that I don't actually love you?" Scott smiled.  
Isaac's eye brightened and Scott felt his heart jump. 

"Do you really? You're not just saying this to make me feel better?" He asked, his heart beating so fast he could hear it loud and clear in his ears.

"Why would I do that?" Scott laughed at Isaac questions.  
They both smiled at each other, Isaac was overjoyed and everything that had been bringing him down just lifted and floated away from him. He was so happy and surprised, he never thought in a million years that Scott would ever feel the same way he did. Scott had always been so into Allison and he was just so all about her that Isaac never thought that Scott would be able to think of him in that way but here he is in front of Isaac, faces just inches away. 

"Can I kiss you?" Scott asked, leaning in a little closer.

Isaac smiled so big and nodded slowly. Scott leaned in a little closer and his lips met Isaac's. Their lips molded perfectly against each other, they didn't bother moving at first. They both just enjoyed the feeling of their first kiss together. 

'This can't get anymore perfect.' Scott thought to himself.

Isaac then placed his hand on the back of Scott's neck and started moving hip lips against Scott, Scott leaned down to the point where he was basically sitting ontop of Isaac, not that he minded, and placed his hands on his waist. Isaac's hands ran through Isaac's hair as Scott's ran up and down the sides of his body, admiring his amazing physic. Scott softly bit down on Isaac's lower lip, getting a delicious moan out of him that sent tingles down his spine. Scott took the moment to lick into Isaac's mouth and taste his, Isaac let out another moan just for the sake of turning on Scott and it was working. Scott pulled away, sexually frustrated and overwhelmed once again.

"My god, please say you'll come home with me, my mom isn't home." Scott breathed in deep and slow and Isaac bit his lip so sexually that Scott felt like he was going to come in his pants just from that.

"Lets go, now." Isaac growled and smirked. 

Scott jumped up then pulled Isaac up with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, it's my first fic i have ever wrote so feedback would be appreciated
> 
> (22/11/2014) i re-read this fic today. i am ashamed of my horrible writing. forgive me.


End file.
